Corpse party in IA (International Academy)
by CrystalHearts777
Summary: Anna thought her school was normal... but she thought wrong..Now she must survive the living hell... ever since something has happened in their school.. her life was shattered. Join her in an adventure as she tries to survive her school full of gore, mysteries, screams, and blood. Will she survive? or will her life meets its end? (WARNING: Blood and Self Harm)
1. The Horror begins

**Alright so hey Guys! I hope you'll like this Fanfiction! This is the first time I did this so please no hurtful or mean comments please!**

It was just a beautiful and normal day in International Academy or IA for short... Classmates are chatting, Groupmates are discussing, Friends and Best friends hang out with each other at the canteen... Pretty much the daily basis huh? well.. it was like that until.. something horrifying happend in our school... Screams are everywhere in the place, Blood covering the floors and the walls, and mysterious things happened...

Only 1 was chosen to stay alive... she saw everything that had happened inside... blood curling screams, gun shots, and most importantly... Blood. she wanted to die already or maybe even throw up a bit.. but she had to survive. The only problem is.. she has to face every obstacle that comes in her way... even if she had to see someone's dead body.

 **Anna's POV**

 _time skip: 3 days before the corpse party_

It was such a wonderful day today.. the only problem is that I have to wake up so early just to catch up with my carpool... I sighed but I didn't give up. I know I have to face up with everything cause.. it's just my regular basis.. I went out of my room, Took a bath, Fix myself for school, eat my breakfast, brush my teeth, put on my shoes, and prepared my bag. Of course, it's just regular students schedule.. I waited for 10 minutes (which seems like 30), then finally, my carpool came.

"GET ON THE CARPOOL NOW ANNA!" He shouted

"I'm on my way!" I said

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

After the ride, I quickly went up my classroom.. Of course I was early cause our school starts at 8:10 and it was 6:50 so I decided to get some laté down the canteen to boost up my energy for later..

After that delicious drink, I went upstairs again to my room and since I was bored, I decided to do a little stitching... after that I begin stuffing some stuffings into it and made a cute little pillow to use as my comforter during nap time.

I was about to do some writing, when I heard a voice coming from the corridors saying

"ANNA LETS GO DOWN AND GET SOME LATÉ!". I was entirely frozen cause I already bought laté awhile ago.. and the one who said that was none other than my best friend Paula. I knew Paula for a little while now and she's very sweet, funny yet very quite sometimes.

"Anna wut are you waiting for? Let's go down!" she said.

"I'M ALREADY DONE BUYING LATÉ AWHILE AGO!" I said.

"Mkay then. what shall we do while waiting?" She asked

"How about we do the bottle flip BUT asking questions at the same time, if it stands, then it says yes, but if it didn't stand, then it says no." She said.

"YOU'RE ON!" I said.

After a couple of minutes later, we already got bored of the game until..

"AYE ANNA!" I heard that voice in the classroom and it was loud as ever.. The one who said that was none other than my best "Boy" friend in the class. Jorus. Now for Jorus... he's smart, kind, funny, but can be pissed off very easily.. But it's an exception for I and Paula.. because we're girls.

"What are you guys playing?" he asked.

"umm... Magic magic, sparkle sparkle" Paula replied.

"you and your annoying but magical words as ever" He replied sarcastically

Now, Paula and Jorus are good friends.. except.. we don't take things seriously that much unless it's a group assignment, or a project.

"Yo Anna, Are we gonna add another boy in our group?" he asked

"I don't think I could add another boy in our group, besides, you're the only boy I can get close to."

"Mkay then.. *pouts*" He said.

Now... Jorus is the only boy in my group/squad because he's the only boy I get close to. The other boys in my classroom... well...are comfortable with sometimes. but I can get along with Jorus only.

"Everyone! Time for class!" my Teacher said.

Oh yeah By the way our teacher's name is . he's our science teacher and our moderator

 _Time skip: 3 hours later_

"I'm hungry... what should we buy?" Jorus asked.

"How about some fries?" Paula said.

"Yeah sure, fries are good enough. My treat today mkay?" I said

"AWW YEAHHH!" Jorus said

after we bought our fries and drank iced tea, we went upstairs for another lesson.

 _50 minutes later..._

"LETS EAT OUR LUNCH!" Jorus said.

"Can you keep it down Jorus?" Alex said.

Now Alex... Alex is one of my friends in my squad. she's good at drawing and she's good at singing too!

"I'm just going to sit in Alicia's chair and- OMG I NEARLY FELL." Jorus said

"Hahaha! my chair got you again Jorus!" Alicia said while laughing

For Alicia, she's the same as Alex, Good at drawing and a great singer! she also helps me in drawing when I'm having a hard time.

"Enough talking, Let's eat." Paula said

"Yes, Ma'am." Everyone in the squad except Paula said.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•Dismissal time•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Welp. see you guys tomorrow!" I said while smiling

"See ya!" Paula said

"Sayonara!" Alex said

"ADIOS!" Alicia said

"Bye! take care!" Jorus said

As I went home, I did all the assignments I needed to do, Ate my dinner, took a bath and went to bed.

"Good night." I whispered to myself.

 _Time skip: The day where the corpse party began._

It was just another normal day... Class... Studies... Projects.. Blah blah blah.

"Paula, Jorus and Anna, Come here please." T. Jade commanded

"Yes teach, we're coming." I said.

I was curious why teacher called us, At first I panicked because I thought we were in trouble but then..

"Can you please give me my Laptop from T. Belch?" T. Jade said

I was relieved and agreed on his Order.

So we went down to get his laptop charging in the hele room..

We got pretty bored if you asked me... I mean come on. He told us to get his laptop and had to ask 3 people to get it. But hey at least I'm with my best friends right? anyways... Jorus placed the Laptop in the slingbag along with its charger. Right after that we head back towards the classroom. Like a boss.

At first it seemed peaceful, until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Somebody had screamed.

We're pretty much sure that this came from the Administration office. We went there, and we saw something that should never been seen...

"Teacher-cher Cather-erin?" I stuttered

We looked everywhere for the killer... but.. no luck was found.

"How is this possible? we ran here as fast as we can... But.. how can the killer escape?" Jorus asked

My heart sank. I was scared that another administrator will be next... but who?

 **Jorus's POV**

"DAMMIT! HOW COULD IT GET AWAY SO QUICKLY?!" I said to myself

I looked over at Paula, but I guess she's traumatized... I looked over at Anna.. She looked like she frozed. I immediately took my phone and called an Ambulance..

"911, we need and Ambulance now."

 **Paula's POV**

I stood there looking like I'm traumatized.. but in reality I'm not. I was happy one of the administrators was dead because what my friends didn't know was that... I was one of the members of the killing squad and that one of them had successfully completed the quest.

"great job, Kp." I said to myself

- _10 minutes later_ -

 **Jorus's POV**

When the ambulance arrived, a lot of the teachers were crying, so as the administrators... a lot of students gathered as Teacher Katy was pulled to the ambulance.. they looked at her... as they started crying...

I was about to cry too, but I realized that I'm guy... so.. I cannot. I looked over at Anna, crying and was still scared of what she saw awhile ago... I immediately comforted her and As I looked over at Paula... She wasn't there...

After the event we went and saw Paula coming with us. Anna was still traumatized and Paula remained silent as we went up to go to our classroom.

When we finally got there, everyone looked at us, seeing our faces and began to ask questions.

"What happened?"

"Did someone got injured?"

"Did somebody died?"

As I was about to answer until teacher Jade cut me off saying to all of the students

"GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"

As soon as he said that. Everyone was silent.

teacher Jade walked to the board facing everyone and began to ask me

"What happened?"

 **SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER GUYS! But I hope you like this fanfiction!**


	2. Changes After Incident

**Note: Sorry for the last chapter! but I hope you'll like this one! I'm not really a good writer myself, but I promise to make it better next time! And I promise to make the next chapter a long one! but without further a do, lets get started!**

 **...**

 **Anna's POV**

We were going over to our teacher's table when suddenly...

"Hey Anna, are you alright?" Paula asked

I smiled and replied "yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok, but are you really sure about that?" Paula asked

"I'm really sure, I promise." I replied

We walked over to our teacher's table and sat down as we began to speak...

"What happened?" asked

"We.. we saw something that isn't right.. it.. it was.. horrifying." I stuttered

"Teacher.. Teacher Catherine was killed... by an unknown killer." Jorus said

"I.. I didn't really see much.. because I was scared... but.. by the looks of it.. It was a planned killing.. not an accidental one." I replied

"and worst of all.. It was Administrator." Jorus said

"We have no Idea on who the killer was, but we do have a clue on what it used to kill." I said

"Apparently it was a knife" Jorus said

We sat there in silence, not knowing on what to say next until-

"You may be dismissed now, I know it was hard for you to see one of our family members (nakama) being killed cause you guys are still young.. and I could tell you guys are very horrified on what you saw. I'll tell the other teachers about this incident so that we could find some clues until we knew who the killer was.. but it may take for about 3 to 4 days to finally know who the killer was." Our teacher said

"Thank you teacher" the 3 of us said

"No problem, anytime" he replied

"Let's go back to our seats.. for now." Jorus said

 **Jorus's POV**

I suspect something wrong.. Paula was quiet during the whole conversation... way too quiet. Sure she was traumatized of course... but one side of me says that she's hiding something from us.. like a secret or something... But I shook that Idea off my head cause I know that Paula won't betray us.. right? She's our friend and we know it!

 **Paula's POV**

Jorus is on my nerve... for some reason... He's staring at me so suspiciously.. like he wants to my secret or something... like he wants to know that I'm part of the ones who are responsible for this.. I looked at him and hold my breath trying not to sound so suspicious and said in confidence...

"Why the hell are you staring at me?"

"Oh sorry.. didn't mean to bother you.." he said

"Well.. it's fine.. just don't do that again.." I said

"Sure' He replied

 **Jorus's POV**

"Sure" I replied

now I did a little conversation with Paula to really prove to myself that she isn't going to betray us and that only gave me a maybe.. cause seriously.. she talks so weird now.. but enough of Paula.. She already proved me that there's nothing wrong with her.. just a little traumatized.

I looked over at Anna.. she looks.. okay.. I guess.. but there's literally some changes in her.. she's becoming quiet.. just like Mikasa (yeah I watch attack on titan okay?) her eyes covered with her hair.. her smile.. was now.. but a frown.. her talkative self.. isn't there anymore.. I asked her if she's alright but all she do to me.. was ignoring. She barely even talks anymore! I asked her out for lunch but she gave me the cold shoulder...

"WHY AREN'T YOURSELF ANYMORE!?" I shouted

I think I went way too far.. everyone in the classroom heard me shouted... and now.. they're all staring at me.. Looked over at Anna... Yep. I went.. way too far..

at first I thought she ignored it.. but when I looked over at her again.. she.. was crying.

It was my fault to make her cry.. besides.. SHE'S A GIRL FOR GOODNESS SAKE! But I really didn't thought that through.. till now. I made a huge mistake.. making a girl cry.. Our teacher always say to always accept a girl's punching, kicking, and teasing.. but never fight her back... but it looks like.. I made such a huge mistake.

Few minuets later I apologized and she stopped crying.. I went back to my seat and ate there. I looked from a distance as I ate.. and I could see she hasn't even ate her lunch... After lunch time was done.. it was class time and I'm still staring at her from a distance as she takes down notes with her face that looks depress.. Like an Otaku wanting to buy almost everything in the store but their parents says no. Now all I could is to look after her and walk with her to her house.

 **Anna's POV**

I keep ignoring everyone in my classroom.. everyone in the whole school but still paying attention to teacher ever since that Incident happened.. The reason why was because I don't want him, Paula, Alicia, Alex, Chino, Stephanie, and Julianne to notice me crying my eyes off... Even though Jorus went way too far awhile ago... that's why I ignored him or my _Squad_ for the whole day.

" _Please.. I'm sorry.. forgive me_.." I whispered to myself as Jorus walks with me to my house...

...

 **Note: Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for my crappy grammar but I hope you like this! then again.. hope you enjoy!**


	3. BLOOPERS

**Author's POV**

As I was writing chapter 2 at school, my friend (Alex) decided to make it a little fun...

At the part where it says about the killer.. my friend decided to say...

"The killer... was..."

"A TEDDY BEAR!"

as soon as she said those words...

I IMMEDIATELY LAUGHED MY CHAIR OFF XXDD

 **The End.**


	4. Peaceful Day

**HEY GUYS! So as promise… I shall make this chapter longer! I did mention that in the last chapter because I know that the previous one was shorter than the first one that I have published… and to make it up for you guys…. I shall make this chapter longer as I said. Now without further ado, let's get started!**

….

 **Jorus's POV**

As I was walking with her, back to her house… I realized that we were alone…together. She suddenly stopped and looked at me… Of course I was worried because maybe she forgot something back at school, or I did something wrong… aside from me shouting at her a while ago… then…

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked

"No... And I'm sorry for what I did a while ago…. It was wrong of me to do so…" I replied

"Oh… that? Are you still burdened by that? But whatever… it's all fine now. You're forgiven."

"Umm…. Thanks. I owe you…" I replied

"Wait... Where's Paula? I thought she's coming with us for a sleep over?"

Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you guys… we were supposed to have a sleep over for the 8 of us (I, Anna, Paula, Alex, Alicia, Stephanie, Julianne and Chino) but some of them said can't come because they're busy, and some of them can't come because their parents won't allow them. We were supposed to have a sleepover at a beach resort, but it seems the plan won't be continued. Paula was allowed to come with us, but… it seems she won't be coming with us anymore.

"Well… she won't be coming with us anymore… Maybe she's busy." I replied

"Well… this sucks… oh well… it looks like it's just the both of us. But at least there's no school tomorrow… right?"

"Yeah… but then, there's school the next day after that."

"At least there's no homework to do, right?"

"Yeah... were lucky enough there's no homework to do"

"Well anyways… Mama and Papa said that they will stay at Hawaii for 3 weeks"

"Huh? Why? Why did they leave without you?"

"Because… well… I can handle things all by myself now, because I'm not a kid anymore."

"Well you must be responsible… isn't that right?"

"Well… you say that, yeah! I'm responsible alright!"

"Heh, nice to see you smiling again."

"Stop it!"

As we were already at her house, I realized her house wasn't that big, but she never actually cares of how her house looks like. What a very carefree girl.

As we were about eat, she asked…

"Hey, do you feel alone sometimes?"

"Yeah… a lot of times"

"Well… do you think… you can stay here for 3 weeks? It's quite lonely here… and scary."

"Sure, I don't mind at all… I mean I have to stay by your side, right? I'm your friend Anna, you can always count on me anytime."

"Thanks… you're the best."

After she ate, took a shower, and studied… she let her dog stayed with us in the bed

"What's her name?" I asked

"Her name's Alex, I named her after Alex! Our friend!"

After that, we stayed at her Parents room to sleep. The bed was a master bed so it fitted for the 3 of us, (Including her Dog). She was just Wearing a normal t-shirt, and some Pajamas. Nothing really new there. While I, on the other hand, wore just the same thing as her. She slept so fast, I couldn't wake her up anymore. As I was going to sleep... I thought about what had happened a while ago… Paula was very suspicious.

…...

 **Still Jorus's POV**

 _Flashback_

"Hey Paula! Aren't you going to come with us?!" Anna asked

"No sorry… I can't…" She replied

"Huh? Why?" I asked

"Because I have better things to attend to." She replied

"Oh… then… looks it's just I and Jorus then…" Anna replied

"Sorry, but I hope you'll have fun" She replied

 _End of Flashback_

…

I wonder why she doesn't want to come with us… It doesn't look like she's busy… besides… no homework was given today anyways… Something's really on my nerve right now… Anyways… I have to sleep… I'm stressed for the past few weeks…

 _"Good night"_ I said to myself

….

 _Time skip: Next day_

 **Anna's POV**

I woke up at 6:00 to only find that Jorus was still asleep… I woke up and let my dog go outside for a while and let it eat its dog food. I let her back in the cage and put the cage inside my house so that my dog won't be alone.

After so, I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Which are mostly just pancakes, Omelet, and Bacon. I ate first, then washed the dishes, took a bath, dressed up in my house clothes. I waited for Jorus to wake up… but before that, I kept thinking of what had happened back at school… then suddenly…

"Hey, you're already awake?" Jorus asked

"Yeah, I'm awake… Go ahead and eat breakfast… I made them for us."

"Sure… since when did you learn to cook though?"

"When I was 10. Yeah, Weird right?"

"No.. . it means that you're really responsible enough to be left alone."

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

After Jorus ate, he washed the dishes, and took a bath… but after he took a bath… he asked…

"Hey Anna, Can you please pass me a towel, would you?"

At first I thought he forgot about his Towel… but then I realized that I was holding the towel for him and completely forgot to give it him…

I was really embarrassed by this, so I left a small space, enough to fit my hand in… and gave the towel to him… After that he dressed up in his normal clothing and then we talked about the suspicions on what is going on in our school…

"It's really weird… like seriously… how can the killer escape so easily?!" I said

"I don't know… but it's better enough we don't talk about this, okay?" He replied

"Ugh. Fine… whatever."

Jorus doesn't want to talk about this… for some reason… I wonder what happened?

 **Jorus's POV**

Damn… that dream was terrifying… I don't wanna talk about that incident… because… it reminds me… of that damn nightmare I had last night… especially… her. Her voice was in that nightmare… something's telling me… this might me a vision… of what will end her.

…

 _Jorus's Dream_

 _"GO! RUN!"_

 _"PLEASE… DON'T LET DIE ME HERE!"_

 _"CALL THE COPS! PLEASE!"_

 _"DON'T… LEAVE…"_

 _"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T SAVE YOU!"_

 _"YOU'RE JUST A COWARD AFTER ALL! FINE JUST LEAVE THEN!"_

 _"BUT… AN-"_

 _"JUST GO!"_

 _"FINE! BUT PLEASE… BE IN PARADISE."_

 _*stab*_

 _I'm sorry… I couldn't save you…_

 _End Of Dream_

…

That dream was so realistic… like it will happen… I kept thinking about it… but I know I have to get that off my mind… I don't want my friend being hurt again… I don't want… to lose my friend… that keeps punching me to snap out of my thoughts.

After pausing for almost 5 minuets… realizing what my dream meant… Anna was waving her arm In front of me saying… "Hey Jorus, are you there?" I didn't hear her first… I was really in a deep thought "Earth to Jorus! Hello?!" It still didn't snap me out. But then the last one hit me like a truck.

"HEY JORUS! WANT ME TO CALL YOU FATTY AGAIN?!"

And… that my friends… was the reason of how I started paying attention again.

 **Anna" POV**

After Jorus finally woken up from the dead I started out a new conversation… one that doesn't relate to what happened or anything included with our school…

"Hey Jorus… are you still mad at me?" I asked

"No… I'm just lost in my thoughts…" He replied

"Did… did you have a nightmare last night?"

His eyes widened. Giving me the How-did-you-know look , it seems that I was correct… he did had a nightmare last night… I could tell because last night he was sweating cold and he was shivering. I comforted him last night by giving him a blanket and singing a little lullaby for him and it worked. He fell asleep so fast just like me…

…

 _Flash back (12:00 A.M)_

I woke up for some reason but I'm still sleepy… I went back to bed when suddenly…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to himself

I went over to him… I saw him shivering and sweating cold… that was weird since I already gave him a blanket but it seems he pulled the blanket out of him. Of course I had to comfort because he comforted me a lot of times… so I got the blanket, and placed the blanket over him, after that.. he still was shivering… he was still scared… of course I had no choice but to sing a lullaby for him because that's what mama always does for me when I have nightmares… so I sang the perfect lullaby for him

 _Stars and moons and air balloons,_

 _fluffy clouds to the horizon._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows and_

 _rock you to sleep again._

 _Teddy bears of pink,_

 _ducks and lambs of white._

 _Don't you cry dear I'm here now,_

 _I'll be your nightlight._

 _Stars and moons and air balloons,_

 _fluffy clouds to the horizon._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows and_

 _rock you to sleep again._

 _Smile to cure the frowns,_

 _twirling and tumbling in laughter._

 _Someday life will always be,_

 _happily ever after._

 _Never more will the storms come,_

 _to destroy your little world._

 _Never more will the waters rise,_

 _'til the mountains no longer touch the skies._

 _Stars and moons and air balloons,_

 _fluffy clouds to the horizon._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows and_

 _rock you to sleep again._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

 _and rock you to sleep again._

After I sang that to him… he fell asleep… It was good he fell asleep because I don't want him to suffer anymore…. After that… I fell asleep on my bed… hugging my dog and seeing Jorus sleeping… safe and sound.

 _End of flashback._

…

After recapping of what had had last night, Jorus asked

"Did you just sang a lullaby to me last night?"

"Umm… no." I lied

After that weird conversation, we both decided to cook something for lunch and after that… we ate, slept, woke up, cook dinner, took a shower, wore pajamas and call it a night again.

When I was about to fall asleep… Jorus woke me up and said

"Can you sing that lullaby again for me, please?"

I was shocked. I thought Jorus didn't hear me sang last night but I had no other choice but sing…

"Come Anna! You have a really nice voice! Sing it for me please…"

"Okay, okay calm down… I'll sing it. Geez you act 5 year old Jorus."

I cleared my throat and began to sing.

 _Stars and moons and air balloons,_

 _fluffy clouds to the horizon._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows and_

 _rock you to sleep again._

 _Teddy bears of pink,_

 _ducks and lambs of white._

 _Don't you cry dear I'm here now,_

 _I'll be your nightlight._

 _Stars and moons and air balloons,_

 _fluffy clouds to the horizon._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows and_

 _rock you to sleep again._

 _Smile to cure the frowns,_

 _twirling and tumbling in laughter._

 _Someday life will always be,_

 _happily ever after._

 _Never more will the storms come,_

 _to destroy your little world._

 _Never more will the waters rise,_

 _'til the mountains no longer touch the skies._

 _Stars and moons and air balloons,_

 _fluffy clouds to the horizon._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows and_

 _rock you to sleep again._

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

 _and rock you to sleep again._

After that… he was already snoring… looks like he enjoyed the lullaby and fell asleep. But the weird thing is that… he was sleeping on my lap… But who cares. I leaned on the wall behind me and fell asleep. It was such a peaceful night I didn't want to wake up early! But we have to. There's school tomorrow and I can't change that. But… it was such a Fun day with you…

… Jorus.

…

And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made this long because I promised to! I also made this chapter a peaceful one because the first one was already gory enough. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah BTW the next chapter will be the same as the second one. Just a short one. So yeah, Bye guys!

 **Song featured in this chapter:** **Derpy's Lullaby**


	5. Back to Hell

**Now, sorry if this chapter is really short. I already alarmed you guys about this. It's just that, I'm really busy because of school -_- Anyways… hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Anna's POV**

I woke up to see the clock, saying that it's already 6:00 A.M in the morning. Wait… 6:00 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?! WHAT TIME DID I SLEEP LAST NIGHT?! I jumped out of my bed and woke Jorus up.

"JORUS! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted

"5 more minutes…" He replied

"IT'S ALREADY 6:00 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING DUMMY!"

As soon as I said that, he jumped out of the bed. Of course I got ready too. School starts in about 2 hours and 30 minuets… of course that may be a long time… but to us… we think it's the end of the world if we don't go there before the time.

We got out of the bed, ate our breakfast (really quick), took a shower, got ready, brushed our teeth, and went to school… LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW!

(I forgot to mention, yes I did fed my dog.)

We walked our way to school to see there were only about 10 to 12 people there. Of course we were relieved… but we can't stop panting and gasping for air… Not me though, I was just calmly breathing in and out, while Jorus… it looked like he participated into a race or something… At the end, we both let out a sigh, relieved we weren't late.

 _Time skip: 10:10 A.M_

After our 2nd period, we decided to hang out with Paula for recess.

"Hey Paula!"

Paula looked at me with confusion but walked up to me and asked,

"Hey… Why are you back to your normal self again? A day ago you were so quiet."

"You know me… I change moods a lot." I replied

After a little conversation, we decided to have some Iced tea with French fries (It's very delicious), after our recess, we went back to our classroom and had our 3rd period… English.

 _Time skip: After English Period_

After that boring period was done, me and my circle of friends stayed in one spot, made circle, and ate our lunch… I was happy it was lunch because I get to talk to my friends again… but I don't wanna eat… I'm not that hungry to be honest… but I ate it anyways… because my friends keep on complaining why I didn't eat the other day… To be honest, yes I know I was in a bad mood during that day… but why you gotta complain tho? Anyways… Before I ate, I told my friend to pray first before eating… because I'm worried that one of us might be next.

"Guys… let's pray first before eating" I said

"Sure, we need to pray food… right guys?" Chino said

"Yeah." They replied

"Alex, Why don't you start the prayer?" I said

 _Geez… I sound like I'm the mother of this group…_

"Sure" She replied

"I close my eyes, I bow my head, I fold my hands, and let's pray."

 _Bless us, Oh Lord,  
and these thy gifts which  
we are about to receive from thy bounty,  
through Christ, Our Lord.  
Amen._

After the prayer, we went back to eating our Lunch and talked about the things we needed to do afterwards.

"Group 5 will be cleaning for today! Everyone, please stay outside. While the cleaners, clean!"

I, Paula, Jorus, Alicia, Alex, and Julianne went out of our room, while Chino and Stephanie cleaned the room.

While waiting for us to go inside, I and my friends were talking about our plans for our future, the place where we wanna go after Farewell party or Graduation and our subjects for our exams… Oh don't forget… we also have SIP too…

"Look at all the things we have in mind" Alex Said

"I know right, like seriously, it's the middle of September and were planning already?" Alicia said

"We shouldn't be thinking about this too much… we're still little" Julianne said

"You know what guys… I think we should leave it for our future… besides, we still got more days to go… and what would it be like when this school year has ended? It would be kinda sad since we're separated now… right?" I said with a soft voice

Everyone nodded and agreed we shouldn't think about this too much

"OKAY EVERYONE! TIME TO GO INSIDE THE CLASSROOM NOW!"

After that… we literally went inside the room…

 _Time skip: Math Class_

"Oh my goshhh this is so boringgg" I said to myself while our teacher is explaining whatever the heck is it… When I felt a sudden urge to release my "Acids" inside I quickly raised my hand and asked if I could "powder my nose" for a while…

"Yes… you may" she said mockingly

 _"_ _geez you don't have to be so damn rude about this.."_ I murmered

…

After I used the Bathroom for… hmm…. About 5 minutes I was ready to go back to my room when Suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard someone shouted

"Shit, what was that? Did anyone hear that?" I said to myself

Instead of going to my classroom I went instead to where that scream was coming from…

"That better not be Jorus moaning like a girl again… he played this stupid trick on me like a dozen of times already!" I said to myself…

After going down a couple of scary stairs… I ended up in one of the Administrators office… What I saw… was… shocking…

"Ms… Ms. Elizabeth…?" I stuttered as my whole body was shaking into pieces…

What's worse is that not only did I saw one body… but two.

"Ms. … Ms. Gretel?" I stuttered as well…

Instead of letting tears out of my eyes… I didn't shed any… I didn't shed a single… fucking… tear.

I was surprised I didn't cry… I just looked at those two dead and lifeless body on the cold hard ground… Maybe… it was because of what happened a day ago… Maybe… I had awakened my power? That could be since I grew up to be in such a rare family…

I got my phone and Dialed 911

"Hello… May we please get an ambulance in here as soon as possible?"

…

 **Jorus's POV**

It's been 15 minutes since Anna went to the restroom… Shit I'm getting worried here…

"Umm… teacher, Anna has been in the restroom for 15 minutes now… Is everything alright?" I asked

"I'm sure she's fine… She's a girl… it takes a lot of time for girls to get ready you know" T. Analyn said

"It's not like she's getting married or something you know…" I mumbled

After the conversation we had, I heard sirens getting louder and louder

"Teacher… What's that sound?" I asked

Before teacher could figure out what was going on, one of our schoolmates slammed open our classroom door and shouted

"SOMEONE'S BEEN KILLED! SOMEONE'S BEEN KILLED!"

"What?! I'll go there at once!" Teacher Analyn said

"I'll come with you teach!" I shouted

"Me too!" Alicia and Alex shouted

"Me three!" Paula, Chino, Julianne and Stephanie shouted

"Alright… I'll let you 7 go with me as escorts… but please remain behave" T. Analyn said

"Yes Teach." All 7 of us replied

When we arrived to the murder scene…. It was bloody as hell

After looking around… we saw Anna… being interviewed by a nurse and by a police… she was calmly answering one by one… and it gets more weird when I have found out that… she wasn't crying nor having goose bumps. I. was. Speechless.

I went over to her and asked…

"How are you not crying?"

She replied and said…

"You… you don't want to know… Just… leave for a while please… I can't talk with you at the moment. Maybe… later or tomorrow."

I was disappointed but I respected her.

"Sure… I'll give you some space for a while."

 **Paula's POV**

Oh… looks like a job well done…. We're finally getting back on track…

Looks like this goes just as planned.

? POV

I didn't want to do this… but I have no choice… I was chosen to do this! But… if I do this… then she would finally notice me! I wanted to tell her… but I'm afraid she would reject me…

I want to prove her I'm better than four mouthed beast, Jorus.

Don't worry… I'm coming for you…

Anna.

 **DUN DUN DUNNN. Thank you for reading this short ass chapter. School was being such a pain in the butt for me. But I managed to do this anyways… Also, sorry for the cliffhanger I just wanted to put it there XD. Also I have great news! I'll be posting new chapters every Saturday/Sunday but it depends on where you live. I live in the Philippines so I guess in the other side of the Northern hemisphere I'll be posting like… at Fridays/Saturdays so yeah! See ya soon!**

 **(P.S you will know this "unnamed" person soon, but to give you a clue, he's a guy and his name starts with "H")**


End file.
